mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Campout at Walt Disney World
Campout at Walt Disney World is part of the Disney Sing-Along Songs series. Plot Sing, dance, and play along with Mickey and the gang in fun-filled musical adventures! It's easy as you read the on-screen lyrics to favorite kid songs! In Campout at Walt Disney World, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and the Fun Songs Kids pitch their tents and explore Discovery Island, River Country, and even participate in a talent show! It's the most fun you'll have on a camp out! Songs #Comin' Round the Mountain #The Bare Necessities #The Caissons Go Rolling Along #The Happy Wanderer #Oh, Susanna! #Camptown Races #By the Beautiful Sea #Don't Fence Me In #Turkey in the Straw #Talent Round-Up #Jeepers Creepers #Mountain Greenery #Country Roads #If You're Happy and You Know It #Goodnight Campers Voice Cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Huey Dewey and Louie * Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Corey Burton as Dale * Tress MacNeille as Chip * The Kids ** Christian Buenaventura ** Tiffany Burton ** Toby Scott Ganger ** Brandon Hammond ** Jessica Lewis ** Spencer Liff ** Michelle Montoya ** Shira Roth Gallery sas-campout-08.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, the Duck Nephews, and the Fun Songs Kids campout donald.jpg|Donald in River Country mickey's fun songs campout at wdw.jpg|Original VHS Release campout at wdw dvd.jpg|DVD Release Volume notes *† "Let's Go" is only present in the original version. *Originally released as Mickey's Fun Songs - Campout at Walt Disney World, later reissued in the Sing Along Songs series *Christian Buenaventura, Tiffany Burton, Michelle Montoya and Shira Roth from Kidsongs make appearances in the video. Trivia * Production for this video took place in 1992. * "Bare Necessities" and "Talent Round-Up" are the only songs in the video that are originally published by Disney Records. * This is the only Fun Songs video to feature Brandon, Jessica, Spencer, and Shira. * 7 out of 15 songs' lyrics have words that each have their first letter capitalized. * 8 out of 15 songs, including "Let's Go!", are released on Mickey's Fun Songs ''on audio cassette. * With the exception of Michelle and Spencer, most of the kids in the biking group are male, while most of the kids in the hiking group are female. * The UK and Japanese video boxart have different poses for Mickey and Goofy. * Near the end of "The Happy Wanderer", Goofy sings the first stanza of "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" in counterpoint. * When Toby says "Come on, Goofy!", he sounds more grown-up. * "Country Roads", originally sung by John Denver, is currently available on most 70's style radio stations. * Michelle is the only female Fun Songs Kid to wear a hat during "Don't Fence Me In" and "Turkey In The Straw". However, unlike the boys, she is wearing a red baseball-like cap. She keeps her hat in the last three songs. * "Oh, Susanna" is the only song in the video to have no kids; only Donald and the Country Bears are featured in this song. * "Jeepers Creepers" and "Mountain Greenery" are the only songs in the video where the song title is displayed by a sign instead on on-screen graphic. * The square dancers are not in the credits, thus their names are unknown. * '''Timelapse:' Fast-paced sequence in "Camptown Races" Errors * During the first verse of "Comin' Round the Mountain", Toby is with Goofy. But when Mickey asks "How we gonna get there?", Toby is with Mickey. During the second verse, Toby returns with Goofy. * During "Happy Wanderer", when Mickey holds a snake, his right glove is missing. * During "Turkey In The Straw", when the kids come in a circle, Toby's hat falls off. During the final stanza, it returns on his head. Category:Live Action Category:Sing-Along Songs